


Epilogue

by Jenniffler7



Series: Fantastic Beasts Flash Fiction [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniffler7/pseuds/Jenniffler7
Summary: After the defeat of Grindelwald, Newt and Tina are happily married, but she's still annoyed at him for lying to her about his wand permit.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Fantastic Beasts Flash Fiction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461370
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> When I first read the screenplay for "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", I was surprised to discover that Newt had been lying when he said he'd sent a postal application for a wand permit, as I hadn't picked that up from the film. 
> 
> The first line of this just popped into my head when I was re-reading it recently and it just kind of grew from there. Timeline wise, I'm guessing they got the Kneazles way after they had kids (as they are mentioned in his bio in Harry's time), so these are just unnamed Kneazles. Let's also pretend the whole Queene thing in "Crimes of Grindelwald" never happened, yeah?

"We never found your postal application, you know," Tina says in her best mock-stern voice, stirring sugar into her coffee with one hand and holding a Kneazle back from the milk jug with the other.

"What?" Newt's head pops up from over the newspaper where he had been angrily absorbed in an article on Achilles Tolliver's latest promotion.

"Your postal application for your wand permit. I had Queenie keep an eye out for it once I was reinstated as an Auror. You never sent it, did you?" She raises one perfectly poised eyebrow, almost daring him to lie to her again.

"It must have got lost in the post," he mumbles. "You know how unreliable cross-continental owls can be." Taking a sip of tea, he adjusts his newspaper and settles back down behind it.

"Not so fast Mr Scamander!" Tina commands in her best interrogation voice. Now it's Newt's eyebrows' turn to fly up his forehead. "I'll have you know I'm a highly decoration Auror. I can tell when you're lying."

"Oh _really_?" He grins, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You didn't notice when I lied about it the first time."

If looks could kill, Tina would have to arrest herself for murder.

Newt sighs, folding his newspaper and giving her his full attention. A Kneazle takes this opportunity to steal his croissant. 

"Okay, I never applied, that was a lie. I was trying not to draw attention to myself." 

Tina snorts, accidentally inhaling some coffee and splutters helplessly. Newt jumps from his chair to pat her on the back.

"Thanks" she croaks; tears spilling out of her eyes as she tries to laugh and drink and breathe at the same time.

"That didn't quite work out for you, did it?" She grins. Newt laughs and returns to his chair. Reaching for the butter, he discovers a perfect little paw print in it. Tina's always telling him he's too lenient with their pets, but he just can't help himself. They look just like miniature Zouwus.

"Not quite, but I did meet you. I wouldn't change it for the world." Her heart seems to have lodged in her throat. His smile always does that to her. She grins back.

"Why the sudden interest anyway? That was years ago." Newt reaches for his croissant, only to discover it missing. Shrugging, he starts buttering some toast instead.

"Oh I just want to make sure the father of my child isn't a criminal." she answers offhandedly, watching his face closely for a reaction, but he is too engrossed in his toast. That man and his stomach.

"It depends on how you look at it. I am, technically, still banned from America. Although the Grindelwald stuff definitely counts in my favour. Wait, did you just say-? You're not-?" He looks up, reading the answers to all his questions in her face.

He beams at her.

All was well.


End file.
